Hollstein - One Shot Prompts
by nostalgicvamp
Summary: prompts for hollstein that turn into one shots. Carmilla Karnstein. Laura Hollis
1. Jealous

Carmilla sighed as she followed her girlfriend into The Lustig. She didn't necessarily hate the place but she didn't love it either. Sure, it was a fine place to go when it wasn't too busy. The drinks weren't too expensive, the music was tolerable, so overall it was okay in Carmilla's book. But as far as tonight, she wasn't particularly thrilled to be walking into the bar that night. Mostly because she was looking forward to curling up to a good book and her girlfriend after a long week. But of course Laura, instead, insisted they went out to meet up with their friends and watch Kirch butcher the drums with his little 'band'.

"Please enlighten me as to why I let you drag me to this again?" Carmilla huffed out, reluctantly following Laura.

"Because grumpy-pants, it's Kirch's first gig. And as the good friends we are, we're here to support him" Laura called over her shoulder - her eyes trying to locate her other companions.

"You mean as the good friend _you_ are. I could care less about that little puppy. Or any of the ginger-squad for that matter."

Laura stopped and turned to her girlfriend.

"Okay, one. I know you care more about _our_ friends than you lead on. Two, can you just pretend to have a good time to night? For me?" Laura emphasised 'me', widening her eyes in a way that she knew Carmilla couldn't resist.

"You're lucky you're cute, Cupcake."

"I know" Laura kissed Carm's cheek. "Now come on, I think I see everyone over on the other side."

After a quick jumble of 'hey' and 'hi'', everyone situated themselves at a table in front of the right side of the stage. Laf of course was sitting next to Perry, who kept remarking about how dirty the floor was. Laura situated herself next to Carmilla with Danny on the end of the table.

"So Danny, is Kirch nervous?" Laura piped up.

"As far as I know, no. He was just really excited last time I talked to him." Danny kept her eyes on the small stage.

"I'm sure that love-sick puppy is just dying to impress the crap out of owner" Carmilla snorted out, taking another sip of her drink. Laura kicked Carmilla under the table, giving her a sideways glance. Carmilla turned to Laura raising her eyebrow in surprise.

"Shut-up, Karnstein." Danny glared daggers in the brunette's direction.

Just then Kirch and his band flowed out onto the stage, distracting Carmilla from coming back with more comments. Kirch looked over the the table and waved rather enthusiastically in their direction - his drumsticks waving in the air. Kirch walked around and sat down at his beat up drum set. The lead singer walked around to the mic and cleared his voice.

"Hey everyone, so we're going to start here in about 10 minutes just as an FYI. Oh and um, we're the Beef Cakes." He nodded his head and took a step back.

Carmilla snorted.

"Beef Cakes, I wonder whose brilliant idea that was. Well, looks like that my cue to take a break from this ever stimulating conversation before all hell breaks loose on that stage." Carmilla quickly stood up and stretched before making her way over to the restrooms.

"Well, it seems that Carmilla is still her broody self." Perry said.

"She's just grumpy that I dragged her away from her in depth book reading tonight." Laura watched her girlfriend walk to the back of the bar.

"I can relate" started Laf, "one time, Perr took about my chemicals for an entire weekend and insisted that I do something other than experiments for once. I was _not_ a happy camper."

"That is only because the night before you nearly set the apartment on fire!" Perry countered.

"It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Lafontaine! The microwave exploded!"

"I had it completely under control."

Laf and Perry continued on an argument of what proper precautions detail. Laura laughed at her friends and reached her hand out for her drink. Looking down, she saw it was empty and sightly frowned. She inspected Carmilla's drink too and noticed her was also about gone.

"I'm going to grab a few more drink at the bar. I'll be right back." Laura got up and made her way to the middle of the room.

At the bar, she gave the bartender her order and waited for her drinks. Suddenly, Laura was very aware of a presence next to her. Laura slightly turned her head to see a blonde giving her a smug smirk that made Laura _very_ uncomfortable.

"So, what's a beautiful girl doing on such a lovely night?"

Laura gulped. _Oh boy_

Making her way out of the bathroom, Carmilla decided to stop at the bar. She figured Laura would probably need another drink and Carmilla new that she would absolutely need another one. Especially if she was going to survive not only a night filled with Kirch's drumming, but being surrounded by the three ginger stooges.

Just before she arrived at the bar, she looked up and saw Laura sitting there. Next to another blonde girl. Whose hand kept touching Laura's arm. Whose eyes seemed to be glued to Carmilla's girlfriend. And whose night was about to be extremely ruined by a certain leather clad brunette.

"What the frilly hell is that." Carmilla growled between clenched teeth.

Carmilla was pretty good at concealing her emotions; but, at this moment she couldn't give a damn. She could feel her body tremble in anger at the fact that some _girl_ had her _hands_ on Laura. _Her Laura_. And she was clearly flirting. Before thinking, Carmilla marched over to them; her veins were burning with white hot anger.

Coming up right behind Laura, Carmilla grabbed onto her girlfriend's hips pulling her back into her body. Sloppily kissing her neck up to her jaw, Carmilla was trying to make a clear point that Laura was hers.

"There you are, Creampuff. I was wondering where you went off to." Carmilla said loud enough for the girl in front of them to hear.

"Ca-Carm!" Laura yelped in surprise "what are you doing?" Laura sighed in pleasure as her girlfriend gave her some lovely attention. But also sighing in relief because she hoped that Carmilla would save her from her very uncomfortable encounter with this random girl.

"So, this is your girlfriend then?" The girl stated disappointment and loathing dripped from her voice.

"The one and only." Carmilla gave her signature smirk - all the while never letting go of Laura. For a second, Carmilla thought she imagined that the girl actually _growled_ at her.

The blonde attempted to start a conversation up again when all of a sudden Carmilla pulled Laura's mouth to hers. Carmilla could practically hear this girl's jaw hit the floor as she passionately kissed her girlfriend. Sighing loudly, she threw money on the bar and stomped away.

Even though the girl was gone, Carmilla was still boiling over with jealousy. Pulling herself away from Laura, she roughly grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the back of the bar. Slamming the bathroom door, Carmilla locked it, and then quickly pulled her girlfriend into another tight embrace.

"Carm-mph!" Carmilla's lips cut Laura off.

Laura's eyes were wide in surprise. Sure, Carmilla has been spontaneous before but not like… this. This was rough. This was desperate. This was…

 _Oh my god, Laura thought to herself_. This was jealousy.

Laura had to push hard against the brunette to get her to cease her actions. Which by her account, took just as more self-restraint than she thought she possessed.

"Carm. Not that I love your kissing, but what has gotten into you?" Laura tried to contain her grin.

"Nothing, Creampuff. I just… You… You just… I just love you okay? Can a girlfriend not love her girlfriend?" Carmilla started kissing up and down Laura's neck again making her sigh. Carmilla couldn't stop thinking about how that girl kept touching Laura. She hated when people touched her things. And Laura was hers.

"Carm… Are you jealous?" Now Laura couldn't help but grin at the sudden stop from Carmilla. The brunette quickly jumped back and looked Laura in the eyes.

"Me? Jealous? I don't get jealous Cupcake." Carmilla scoffed at her.

"So this has nothing to do with that chick at the bar who was _clearly_ hitting on me?" Laura watched Carmilla intently for any sign of wavering.

"That _chick_ probably couldn't tell the difference between a fork and a spoon let alone know how to flirt. Plus, you're way out of her league anyway." Carmilla spat out without thinking.

"Holy Hufflepuff!" Laura laughed out. "Carmilla Karnstein, you are so jealous!"

"Am not!" Carmilla clenched her jaw.

"Are too." Laura laughed and poked Carmilla's chest.

"So what if I am? Huh?" Carmilla crossed her arms over her chest and huffed out in frustration.

"You are entirely too cute." Laura took ahold of Carmilla and took her girlfriend's hands.

"Well, I'm entirely pissed off that, that girl could even think she had a chance with you" Carmilla snapped back.

"You're right, she's not even my type." Laura signed out playing along with Carm's comment.

"What would you say your type is, Creampuff?" Carmilla slowly pulled Laura closer into her.

"For some odd reason, I seem to be drawn to dark, broody, sarcastic, philosophy majors." Laura grinned up at her girlfriend.

"Well, Cupcake, I have great news for you."

Just as the two girls were going back in for a kiss, there was a loud banging on the bathroom door.

"Hey! If you guys are done screwing in there maybe you can come out and watch Kirch and his band!?" Laf screamed through the door. "And please make yourselves look decent when you come out so you don't give Perry a heart attack or something!"

"How is it that they always seem to ruin the mood?" Carmilla grumbled out.

"Well, we are in a public bathroom, Carm. I don't think there's much mood to be had in a public bathroom."

"I guess we're just going to have to continue this at home then." Carmilla smiled and gave Laura a quick chaste kiss.

"I guess so." Laura smiled warmly in response.

Even though Carmilla thought her ears might _actually_ bleed from the horrid music blasting from the stage, she was rather content for the rest of the night. Mostly because she kept her hands interlocked with Laura's and was focused on not letting go for a second. Because she'd be damned if someone tried to hit on Laura again. And if someone was stupid enough to try to, then they would be forced to deal with a _very_ broody and pissed off philosophy major.


	2. Scars from the Stars

**Trigger Warning : Selfharm**

 _"My glittering girl… I had so many hopes for you."_

 _"I should have known you would only be a disgrace of a daughter."_

 _"You deserve this. You brought this onto yourself, Carmilla."_

Carmilla shot up from her sleep with a heavy gasp for breath. The walls around her were closing in slowly and there was an invisible pressure on her chest. Sweat drenched her forehead but she couldn't help but shiver. Quickly, her gasps for air became short and staggered.

 _Oh my god. I can't. I can't. Fuck. I can't breathe._

Her eyes were darting around the room. If she could just anchor onto something she could bring herself into reality. But no. It was the middle of the night and she couldn't see a damn thing. Her panic rose even more when she couldn't keep her mind on a single thing.

She didn't feel real anymore. She didn't think she could do anything but suffocate due to her lack of oxygen. If she kept on this track any longer, she would probably blackout. She couldn't let herself do that. She couldn't risk dreaming _that_ again. Carmilla needed a release. She needed… _no_. She'd been doing so good. She couldn't even remember the last time she had hurt herself. She couldn't even remember the last time she dreamt about her Mother since… Laura.

 _Laura. Laura. Laura._

Carmilla shut her eyes tight and images of the blonde flooded her head. Ever since she met that little ball of sunshine, Carmilla's life had completely flipped upside down. From the moment she laid eyes on her, Carmilla was smitten. Laura, however, wasn't too enthrilled at first by the brunette's idea of flirting. But slowly and surely, Carmilla grew on her.

Laura knew Carmilla had some… struggles. The blonde had been more than happy to let Carmilla know she would be there for her whenever. Even with the offer of help, Carmilla felt so guilty to dump her baggage onto Laura.

Carmilla felt sick to her stomach. Even if she called Laura, it was the middle of the night. She would never pick up.

With her mind racing, Carmilla shakily got to her legs and forced herself into the bathroom. The lights temporarily blinded her eyes as they adjusted. She couldn't bring herself to look in the mirror; she hadn't even done anything yet and she felt disgusted with herself. She dropped to the floor and opened the cabinet. Instinctively, her trembling hand reached to the back for the little black container.

She dropped it on the counter, still shivering from her nightmare.

 _"Why can't you do anything right, Carmilla?"_

 _"I put so much effort into giving you a good life and you pay me back like this? I don't think so…"_

Clenching her teeth, she hastily opened the container pulling out the blade. The cold metal felt too familiar in her hands. Silent tears fell down her face, her breathing still too harsh for her wellbeing. She closed her eyes and pressed the edge into her skin, stopping before moving into the horizontal directions. And then she pulled.

* * *

 _*ring* *ring* *ring*_

"Wha- what?" Laura lifted her head groggily. She looked around her dark bedroom.

 _*ring* *ring* *ring*_

"Okay.. okay.. Ugh" Laura slowly turned on her bedside lamp and reached for her phone. She didn't brother looking at the ID before picking up.

"Hello?" Laura yawned.

"L-Laura.." The voice frantic and broken. But Laura recognized it immediately.

"Carm? Wha-" Laura heard Carmilla start sobbing. All alarms went off in Laura's head and she was now wide awake.

"Carm? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Laura nervously got up and started pacing her room.

"Laura… I-I messed up Laura. I d-didn't mean to. B-but…" She could hear the brunette start to hyperventilate on the other side.

"L-Laura I need you." Carmilla sobbed out.

"Carm. I'm coming. Don't move. Don't go anyway. I'll be there as fast as I can okay? I love you so much Carm. Don't hang up the phone okay?"

Laura rushed putting her pants on and a sweatshirt before grabbing her keys. Laura rushed down the flight of stairs, her heart racing a thousand miles.

"Carm? You still there?" Laura put the phone on speaker as she slammed the door to her car.

"Laura, th-there's so much…" Laura felt her stomach drop and her body go numb.

"I'm in my car. I'm on my way okay? Just try to breathe Carm."

"I-I love you so much Laura." Carmilla sobbed out, breaking the blonde's heart.

"I love you too Carm. It's going to be okay."

* * *

Laura practically broke down the door to Carmilla's apartment when she finally got there.

"Carm!? Carm where are you!?" Laura yelled running into the bedroom. She could hear Carm still crying and saw the light from her bathroom.

"Carm!" Laura opened the bathroom door. She felt so sick she wasn't sure if she was going to throw up or faint.

"Oh my god… Carm…"

Carmilla was leaning bathtub silently crying. Covered in blood. It stained her arms and some of her clothes. It looked like the bleeding had stopped. But it definitely could have been worse-it could have been a lot worse. But, _God_ , Carmilla looked like she would keel over any second. Carmilla kept shaking her head looking down on herself.

"I didn't mean to. I… I just couldn't Laura" Carmilla slowly looked up at the blonde with a look of complete defeat. Laura swallowed hard. She had never seen Carmilla look so… broken before. It made her heart not just break but completely crumble.

Laura grabbed another towel from a hook and kneeled in front of Carmilla.

"Shh… It's okay Carm. I'm here now. Everything is going to be fine." Laura tried her best not to let her voice crack. She wrapped the towel around Carmilla's arms before pulling her into an embrace. Carmilla silently cried into Laura's shoulder.

"Shhh… I've got you. I've got you." Laura rubbed Carmilla back and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry Laura."

"I know baby. I know." Laura closed her eyes tight, fighting her own tears. She couldn't stop but imagine what might've happened of she never answered her phone.

"Carm… I'm gonna help you up now okay? Then we're gonna go down to my car and I'm going to take you to the hospital. Okay?" Laura felt Carmilla nod into her shoulder.

"Do you think you can get up? Can you do that for me?" Laura slowly let go up Carmilla and stood up. She held her arms out so that the brunette could use her for balance. Trembling, Carmilla got up but fell over onto Laura. Thankfully, Laura caught her and held up her weight.

"Okay, okay. Good. We're gonna go now okay? We're going to get you some help and it'll all be okay." Laura looked at Carmilla with watery eyes. Carmilla just nodded her head.

Slowly, they made their way down to Laura's car. The blonde helped Carmilla into the passenger side and buckled her up. Then she ran over and started the car, speeding off into the night again.

Laura took her hand and reached for one of Carmilla's

"I love you so much Carm. Okay? I love you so so much." I few tears fell down Laura's face.

"I love you too Laura."


	3. Vampire 101 - Strength

"Carm! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Creampuff… what the frilly hell are you doing?" Carmilla groaned out, Laura was shaking her side to side. _Very_ violently due to her new found vampire abilities.

"You promised we'd do cool vampire stuff today, remember?" Laura was now straddling a very irritated Carmilla.

"So because of that, you decided to wake me up via earthquake?"

"Well, if I tried any other way you would just tell me _go back to sleep cupcake, it's not even noon yet_ " Laura lowered her voice and squinted her eyes has she said the last part.

"Was that supposed to be me?" Carmilla scoffed.

"No. It _was_ you." Laura grinned.

Carmilla looked up her the blonde straddling her. A soft beam of sunlight escaped behind the curtains lighting up Laura's eyes. Carmilla couldn't help getting lost in the swirls of browns. She bet she could stay here just looking at those beautiful eyes for hours-only if Laura could stay still that long, that is.

"Caaarrmm. Please, please, please?" Laura stuck her bottom lip out and made her eyes an impossible large size.

"Cupcake… You can't pout like that. You know that's not fair." Carmilla scrunched up her eyebrows and groaned.

"It's not my fault you can't resist." Laura impossibly increased her pout to an unreasonable level of adorkable.

"You're so lucky that you're cute, Cupcake." Carmilla groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Works everytime…" Laura hummed in victory.

"So what are we going to do first? Are you going to teach me to turn into my animal form? Or is it more like channeling it? Oh! Are you going to teach me how to set things on fire!? Please tell me we're going to set things on fire. Wait, no. We can't do that because I didn't bring a fire-extinguisher and we could start like a giant forest fire and the-"

"Creampuff, I swear to god if you don't take it down a notch, I'm turning around and going straight back to bed."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just… Excited. I finally get to practice my bad-ass vampiric skills."

Laura emphasized _vampiric skills_ by throwing her arms out in different karate poses. Carmilla just shook her head chuckling and kept walking. The two were now walking deeper and deeper into the forest veering off the marked hiking trail. Carmilla wanted to make sure they would be far enough from any possible human contact. She did not want to risk anything with her new little Vamp-cake. Huh… Vamp-cuke, she might keep that one.

"Have we gone far enough yet? Not that I don't like hiking and all, but I'm ready for the more exciting part of our planned activities." Laura groaned out behind Carmilla.

Carmilla turned around and smirked at her girlfriend.

"Mmm, and what exciting activities were you hoping for, Cupcake? Because I have some ideas..." The older vampire took hold of the younger's waist, pulling her close.

Laura leaned in and gave Carmilla a light peck on the lips-pulling away leaving Carmilla in a deep frown.

"I'm sure we can make arrangements for _your_ _version_ of activities. But for right now, I want the training you promised me." Now it was Laura's turn to smirk.

Sighing, Carmilla stepped back and nodded her head.

"Alright, alright." Carmilla looked around at their surroundings. They had finally come to a small clearing but still heavily surrounded by trees.

"I guess this is as good as any place." Carmilla said satisfied with their surroundings.

"Yes! Haha! Okay so what's first teach?"

Carmilla looked around at their surroundings again, mind jumping from one idea to the next. She wasn't exactly sure where to start with Laura. The only thing she did know she needed to get her new powers under control before she tore another door of its hinges. And Carmilla _really_ need Laura to stop kicking her off of the bed. Because, it was seriously becoming quite the hindrance for her beauty sleep.

"Well class, first off let me welcome you all to Vampire 101. Today, we will begin our unit on vampiric strength; and, maybe if I'm feeling… generous, we could work on speed." Carmilla put her hands behind her back, held a straight posture, and raised an eyebrow. Laura simply giggled at the feigned seriousness that Carmilla tried to convey as her 'Vampire Teacher'.

"Carm, you're not seriously going to act like this the whole time are you? Because I can't take you serious."

"Fine, fine." Carmilla huffed out and relaxed.

"So Cupcake, first, I want you to get used to your strength. I need you to know your limits and the difference in how you approach things."

Carmilla walked over to the edge of the clearing to where a large branch was laid out-broken and fallen from the tree above. She dragged it back to Laura dropping it in front of the blonde.

"What am I supposed to do with a tree branch, Carm?" Laura raised her eyebrow.

"It's actually what you're _not_ going to do."

"Please do not get all, ancient kung-fu riddles on me."

"You need to control your strength, so I want you to break off the smaller branches without breaking the larger ones."

"That's it? Pft, easy peasy." Laura rolled her eyes and kneeled before the branch in front of her.

She took hold of a smaller branch and look up at Carmilla. Her arms were crossed over her chest and had one eyebrow raised. She was clearly waiting for the blonde to mess up somehow, but _come on? How hard could this be? It's just getting a little branch without completely destroying-_

 _*snap*_

"Easy peasy, huh?" Carm chukled. Laura just glared at her and reached for another.

 _*snap*_

"Darn it"

* _snap_ *

"Dang it."

* _snap_ *

"Oh, come on!"

"You doing okay there, Cupcake?"

 _*snap*_

"Just dandy!"

After what Laura would consider an absurd amount of time completing one task, she finally accomplished it. Carmilla watched her closely, giving her tips and pointers. By giving Laura tips and pointers, she means _trying_ because Laura was dead set on getting it by herself. Carmilla knows that Laura would never admit it, but she's more than 100% sure that she finally completing the task once she caved in on one of Carm's tip.

"I did it! Ha! See, told you. Easy peasy." Laura smiled brightly.

"That's great, Cupcake. Now do it 20 more times so you can fully control it." Carmilla smirked and watched Laura's face bunch up in frustration.

"That bunched up face you make is still hilarious as every, buttercup."

"Shut up, you stupid vampire."


End file.
